Hana Yori Dango (F4Makino)
by lori650
Summary: I'm sorry for all my mistakes in this story but I hope you will enjoy it, like it & subscribe!
1. Introduction

I'm sorry for all my mistakes in this story but I hope you will enjoy it, like it & subscribe! Tell me if you have ideas I can mix them with the story. Oh and Tell me what you think in the comment! (Example: What do you think that it will happens in the next chapter if there's one)

 ** _Introduction: (Information)_**

 _It's been 4 years since Makino and Tsukasa are together, everything was normal, they see the others, like Rui. Rui and Tsukasa are both in the same group, F4 and they were the most popular in their college with Makino but the other members who supposed to be with them as a team quit the group because they need more time alone. Also, there's one girl, Makino as know has Tsukasa girlfriend and by Makino reference Rui treat her like his little sister, she is a college student, the best student in her college and everyone respect her. She thinks that it's because she's with the most famous people in this college or maybe in this country?! Anyways she did not mind being insulted by other person because Rui or Tsukasa will rescue her._

 _But there's one day…When everyone thinks that it was a normal day…it wasn't….there's something in Makino mind ….Something wrong because of Tsukasa's mother, the boss of their Finance company… Makino can't tell anyone about it….except one person…But in the reality she really can't tell anyone…she never feel like this before…she's was so strong and positive in every situation…but for this secret…she can't be strong anymore in her mind…she thinks that she is weak now... because of that …she might's lose everything around her…beginning with her parents if she start her plan that she keeps in secret from everyone…would she keeps it in secret or will she takes the consequences?!_

 **Chapter 1 soon! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

**(even if their group f4 take a big part in their life in this story, Rui is really close to Makino and Tsukasa so Rui might appear a lot)**

 **There's a lot of scenes with Rui and Makino together in this chapter so don't hate it because of that! There will be Tsukasa and Makino moments to!**

 **Main Characters in this chapter: Rui, Makino, Tsukasa (Other Characters might be add to the story)**

 *****Story begins before their first day of class*****

 **Chapter 1: Surprise**

Makino and Tsukasa are at home eating their lunch at Tsukasa home (He is rich so you can imagine how beautiful is their kitchen).

 **Tsukasa** : Makino what do you want to do today?

 **Makino** : Well...I don't know! You have to go to your job right?

 **Tsukasa** : I've been taking days off so I can spend time with you! You know why? because I miss you sooo much! I can't see you, I can't talk to you because of my schedule! The group taking place to! You are not happy?!

 **Makino** : No! I'm happy that you take your days off so you can spend more time with me! I feel lonely these days! As you say because of the group and your job!

 **Tsukasa** :...Well what do you want to do today!

 **Makino** : Well...today I was about to go with Rui...

 **Tsukasa** : Where?

 **Makino** : At the zoo! It's been a while since him and organize to go because you were to busy at work!

 **Tsukasa** :...I wasn't busy at work! Rui taking days off when he ask you to go with him at the zoo before I take these days off! I want to spend more time with you but Rui takes these days off first so I wasn't there when Rui ask you to go at the zoo!

 **Makino** : Then! Do you want to come with us?

 **Tsukasa** : No! I have work to do!

 **Makino** : Okay then don't say that I didn't ask you for coming with me and Rui! You want to spend time with me but I don't have a clue right now that you really want time with me!

 **Tsukasa** : Tonight! Spend time with you tonight since you already have Rui to come with you at the zoo!

 **Makino** : FINE! See you tonight THEN!

Makino phone's ring. It was Rui.

 ** _(With Rui at the phone)_**

 _Makino: Yes Rui?_

 _Rui: Are you ready? I'm at your front door!_

 _Makino: Okay I'm coming in a few seconds see you!_

 _Rui: ok see you Makino!_

Makino hangs up the phone, say bye to Tsukasa and joined Rui at his car.

 **Rui** : Hey Makino! You look beautiful today...I mean as always!

 **Makino** : Don't start to flirt mister Rui! Mister perfect for everybody except me!

 **Rui** : Why not you? you are perfect to me like you are!

 **Makino** : Right Right...Should we start driving?

 **Rui** : Oh yeah sure!

They enter into the car and start driving, direction: the zoo!

*Skip the scene of the visit at the zoo*

(Around 5pm)

When they come back at Makino house Makino thought that Tsukasa is already falling asleep.

 **Makino** : Thanks you Rui! It's been a great day! See you tomorrow at school! First day of the last year of college!

 **Rui** : Right for me to but I almost forgot I will be busy with the group because I finish my days off tonight! I try to be at school as soon as I finish with my work.

 **Makino** : When? you say you got school but your work is not all day?

 **Rui** : No my work is just the morning! I take the morning because since I got free time after school I choose the morning for my work! You understand?

 **Makino** : Yeah of course! I also don't have school in the morning because of my job!

 **Rui** : We might be in the same class then! Anyway you should go not that I don't want to push you away is just that I don't want to be tired for your job tomorrow!

 **Makino** : That's great from you I guess right? See you tomorrow!

 **Rui** : yeah bye bye!

Makino come out of Rui car (Or Rui's car?!) and go to sleep and her thought was right. Tsukasa really fall asleep.

**Next Day**

When Makino wake up Tsukasa wasn't by her side. She just see(saw?) a note on the table. She thought that it's more a letter than a note and on this letter she reads this...

 _Dear Makino..._

I know really short chapter! Anyways Chapter 2 coming up soon!


End file.
